


[ART] Soulmark: Antlers and Ivy

by snowingalway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowingalway/pseuds/snowingalway
Summary: “His soulmark comes in, a lovely design of ivy wrapped around a set of antlers, silhouetted against a dark sky lit by a single star.”An illustration for the ficAntlers and Ivybyvioletclarity





	[ART] Soulmark: Antlers and Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antlers and Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493711) by [violetclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity). 



> Violetclarity, I love soulmate fics and loved reading _Antlers and Ivy_! You described Draco’s soulmark tattoo so well that I just had to draw it :) This is my little thank you to you for pinch-hitting for HD-Remix 2018 ♥
> 
> (The description in the summary and the quote below the image are both from the fic, of course!)

“His soulmark comes in, a lovely design of ivy wrapped around a set of antlers, silhouetted against a dark sky lit by a single star.”

***

“Draco pulls off the pale blue ribbon and rips away the thick navy paper, revealing a plain white box. He can feel Harry’s gaze on him, appraising, as he removes the lid and the tissue paper to reveal a dark wood photo frame holding a beautifully painted rendition of their soulmark. It’s larger than it appears in real life, and the artist has added a hint of color -- dark green along the leaves, a soft yellow on the star -- but it is a perfect replica of the ink that adorns their skin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This art is also posted on tumblr! Help us promote the fest by reblogging :)
> 
>   * [Black and white version](https://snowingalway.tumblr.com/post/174662236619/soulmark-antlers-and-ivy-1-by-snowingalway-his)
>   * [Color Version](https://snowingalway.tumblr.com/post/174662206119/soulmark-antlers-and-ivy-2-by-snowingalway-his)
> 



End file.
